This new poinsettia plant originated as a new mutation of the red poinsettia variety named V-14, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,384, grown in greenhouse at Crestwood, Ky., and was discovered by me in the course of my work with commercial culture of the parent variety. I selected this particular plant for propagation because of its distinctive and novel "hot pink" color and it was reproduced by me, by means of cuttings, to observe its growth characteristics and its retention of the novel color in its bracts. Successive propagations of this new plant, by cuttings, both at Crestwood, Ky., and at Encinitas, Calif., has demonstrated that its distinctive color characteristic holds true from generation to generation and appears to be firmly fixed.